Novodevichy Cemetery
.]] Novodevichy Cemetery ( , Novodevichye kladbishche) is the most famous cemetery in Moscow. It lies next to the southern wall of the 16th-century Novodevichy Convent, which is the city's third most popular tourist site. It should not be confused with the Novodevichy Cemetery in Saint Petersburg. History The cemetery was designed by Ivan Mashkov and inaugurated in 1898. Its importance dates from the 1930s, when the necropoleis of the medieval Muscovite monasteries (Simonov, Danilov, Donskoy) were scheduled for demolition. Only the Donskoy survived the Joseph Stalin era relatively intact. The remains of many famous Russians buried in other abbeys, such as Nikolai Gogol and Sergey Aksakov, were disintered and reburied at the Novodevichy. A 19th-century necropolis within the walls of the Novodevichy convent, which contained the graves of about 2000 Russian noblemen and university professors, also underwent reconstruction. The vast majority of graves were destroyed. It was at that time that the remains of Anton Chekhov were moved outside the monastery walls. His grave served as the kernel of the so-called "cherry orchard" - a section of the cemetery which contains the graves of Constantin Stanislavski and the leading actors of his company. Interments Under Soviet rule, burial in the Novodevichy Cemetery was second in prestige only to burial in the Kremlin Wall Necropolis. Among the Soviet leaders, only Nikita Khrushchev was buried at the Novodevichy rather than at the Red Square. Since the fall of the Soviet Union, the Kremlin Wall is no longer used for burials and the Novodevichy Cemetery is used for only the most symbolically significant burials. For example, in April 2007, within one week both the first President of the Russian Federation Boris Yeltsin and world renowned cellist Mstislav Rostropovich were buried there. Today, the cemetery holds the tombs of Russian authors, musicians, playwrights, and poets, as well as famous actors, political leaders, and scientists. More than 27,000 are buried at Novodevichy. There is scant space for more burials. A new national cemetery is under construction in Mytishchi north of Moscow. The cemetery has a park-like ambiance, dotted with small chapels and large sculpted monuments. It is divided into the old (Divisions 1-4), new (Divisions 5-8) and newest (Divisions 9-11) sections; maps are available at the cemetery office. Monuments File:Grave of Nadezhda Stalin.jpg|Nadezhda Alliluyeva File:Bulgakow Grab.JPG|Mikhail Bulgakov File:Grave of Anton Chekhov.jpg|Anton Chekhov File:Grave-eisenstein.jpg|Sergei Eisenstein File:Gogol grave.jpg|Nikolai Gogol File:2008-09 Moskau Friedhof Gromyko.JPG|Andrei Gromyko File:Sergei-Ilyushin grave.jpg|Sergey Ilyushin File:Mayakovski.jpg|Vladimir Mayakovsky File:Nazim Hikmet Mezar.jpg|Nâzım Hikmet File:Mikoyan Grave.jpg|Artem Mikoyan File:Grave of Sergei Sergeyevich Prokofiev.jpg|Sergei Prokofiev File:MIMGP0000.JPG|Dmitri Shostakovich File:Alfred-Schnittke grave.jpg|Alfred Schnittke File:Galina Ulanova tombstone.jpg|Galina Ulanova Sculptors The work of these sculptors, among others, can be found at Novodevichy Cemetery: *Nikolay Andreyev (1873–1932) *Mikhail Anikushin (1917–1997) *Lev Kerbel (1917–2003) *Sergey Konenkov (1874–1971) *Vera Mukhina (1889–1953) *Ernst Neizvestny (b. 1925) *Ivan Shadr (1887–1941) *Nikolai Tomsky (1900–1984) *Yevgeny Vuchetich (1908–1974) See also * Burials at the Novodevichy Cemetery * Novodevichy Cemetery (Saint Petersburg) * Sainte-Geneviève-des-Bois Russian Cemetery References External links * Unofficial site. Hi-resolution photos * Famous and picturesque (24) memorials photographed June 2005 * Novodevichy Cemetery (in Russian) – article from the Great Soviet Encyclopedia Category:Cemeteries in Moscow Category:1898 establishments in Russia